Formando la noche
by RainAndWind
Summary: Sakura, una estudiante de medicina, Sasuke... ¿eh, qué es él? - Poco a poco te diré quien soy, Sa-ku-ra


Olah!!,, emm,, pz les dejo mi nueva historia,, no stoee conformee con el título,, asi q esperoo m dn sus opiniones sobre él. Es Sakura P.o.V

Naruto y sus personajes no son míos son de Masashi K. En cambio, la historia si lo es.

**Formando la noche**

Estaba oscuro, solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna y unos focos públicos que parpadeaban. Esa calle es de las que más miedo me daba.

Iba de camino a casa después de estudiar en la de Konan. Ella es un año superior, y es mi tutora de Anatomía. Su padre, Pein, se ofreció a llevarme, pero el año pasado me acosaba y estuvo a punto de besarme. Afortunadamente llego su esposa en ese momento. No le quise decir a Konan por no lastimarla.

Oía pasos detrás de mí. Disimuladamente saqué el espejo de mi mochila para ver hacia atrás sin voltear. Tres tipos venían riéndose. Con pánico me desvié hacia otra calle, y ellos también lo hicieron. Crucé otra calle desertica y seguían tras de mí. Seguí sin rumbo fijo y apreté el paso hasta que me dí cuenta que estaba en un callejón.

Los tipos se me acercaron y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar preparando mi puño. Murmuraban, pero no les entendía.

- Vamos, te gustará - eso fué lo que escuche y me asusté. Pensaba que querían asaltarme.

Uno de ellos sacó una navaja y me acorraló contra la pared. Rasgó mi blusa. ¡Demonios!, esa era mi favorita. Pero que importaba en esos momentos, ¡me iban a violar!

No sé cuando, pero empezé a llorar, estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos y darle un rodillazo, cuando apareció otra sombra y apartó al tipo y lo tumbó al suelo de un solo puñetazo.

Aquella sombra se acercó hacia donde estaba yo -y extrañamente yo también me acerqué un paso-.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Su voz era... muy varonil, y sonaba... ¿ronca?. No puedo describirlo, en esos momentos estaba pensando en su aliento que chocaba con mi cara,olía a chocolate, menta y algo más que me embriagaba.

- S-si

¿Cuándo? No lo sé. ¿Cómo? Tampoco. Pero yo ya estaba siendo atrapada por sus brazos, escondía mi cara en su pecho y su camisa estaba empapada por mis lágrimas.

Debía estar loca. ¡Kami! ¿Y si quería hacerme algo?

Sí, definitivamente estaba loca. Sus labios devoraban los míos y yo no me oponía, es más, le correspondí y lleve mis manos a su cuello.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo que me levanté de mi cama, sin saber cómo llegue.

_Y si solo fue un sueño? no lo volveré a ver?_

Todo el día estuve como ida entre las clases, recordándolo.

_Ese cabello negro, que solo se distinguía de la oscuridad por un brillo azulino._

- ¿Hoy volverás a ir a mi casa?

_Su piel, pálida pero hermosa._

- Hey, Sakura - dijo Konan moviendo su mano delante de mi cara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que te estoy hablando desde hace cinco minutos, pero parce que estás en automático.

- Lo siento, sé que estoy algo distraída

Konan es mi amiga desde la secundaria, antes nos la llevabamos muy mal. Ella me insultaba por mi cabello rosa, y yo por su cabello azul. Ino, que está estudiando Psicología, pero en otra universidad, me insultaba por mi frente, yo le decía cerda. Después, en un campamento las tres teniamos que ir a recolectar frutos, y nos perdimos. Ahí nos conocimos bien y desde entonces somos inseparables.

- Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿tienes mucha tarea?

- Sí, ¿por?

- Es que, hoy vamos a ir al nuevo antro y te quería invitar, ¿que dices?

- Quisiera, pero si tengo mucha tarea.

_Su cuerpo, bien formado que se favorecía con su ropa negra..._

_- _Si está muy bien el ambiente otro día iremos juntas - me lo decía como si fuera una orden

_Las facciones, eran, posiblemente,de un chico que me llevara dos años, y sus ojos, lo que más me llamó la atención. Eran de un color negro, pero con destellos rojos._

_- _Claro_._

A la hora de salida me encontré con Sai.

- ¡Hola feita!

- Hola, Sai - Le dije esbosando una sonrisa.

_La danza de nuestros labios..._

Él era el que me llevaba a casa o yo la que lo llevaba a él, pues eramos vecinos, hoy le tocaba.

A Sai le encantaba ir abrazandome, jugando o ir juntos de la mano. Nos queríamos como hermanos. Era de piel pálida, cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color.

Ibamos abrazados cuando cruzamos la calle, y de repente un auto negro pasó a toda velocidad casi atropellandonos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - murmuramos al mismo tiempo

Nos fuimos al estacionamiento y me subí al Audi blanco de Sai.

Todo el camino fuimos con la radio encendida y cantando.

* * *

Sé qee s poco pero ahí staa,, no describocasi nada, pero dspués iré diciendo cmo sn los padres d Sakura, sus amigos, etc. Sasuke aparecerá poco al principio,

Amm,, rviewss?? porfa!!


End file.
